Sonic Saga
by GreenLeaf16
Summary: The "prequel" to the Falling Green Leaves series, this story entails of how I travel to Mobius and adapt to life as a hedgehog. this is a series, I'm a bit lazy to keep working on it


**Sonic Saga** **by: Alex The Hedgehog**

Our story begins with Sonic the Hedgehog walking through Station Square after a battle with Eggman in desperate

need of a chilidog. As Sonic enters a restaurant and orders a chili dog he hears a female voice say, "One chili dog

please," Sonic turns to see where the voice came from and sees that it is Amy Rose, Sonics' wife. After noticing

Sonic, Amy jumps off her chair, runs over, and hugs Sonic and says, "Oh Sonic, I thought I'd never see you again,"

After Sonic and Amy walk out of the restaurant Sonic explains how the battle between him and Eggman went. Sonic

then takes Amy back to his house. As they walked into the door Sonic says, "Welcome to my place," Amy looks

around the house noticing various speed banners as well as the fact that the room is blue. Amy then notices a

picture on a bookshelf. Amy picks it up and looks at it. At that second Sonic walks up behind her and says,

"Remember that picture we took last summer?" Amy nods. In the picture from left to right are Vector the Crocodile,

Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Big The Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge

The Bat, and E-123 Omega. Amy then says, "That's when we had to battle against the Metal Overlord," Sonic says,

"Yeah, Common let's watch TV," Sonic and Amy sit down on Sonics' couch and they watch TV. After a few hours Sonic

notices something, Amy hadn't said anything since they started watching TV. Suddenly Amy hits Sonic with her

hammer knocking him unconscious and says, "Sorry Sonic," Amy then quickly writes a note, places it in front of Sonic,

and runs outside to tell everyone that Sonic has come home. About thirty minutes later Sonic wakes up and says,

"Ow," as he clutches his head as it is still throbbing. Sonic then notices that Amy is gone and then notices the note

that Amy left him. Sonic pick up the note and it says, "Go outside." Sonic walks over to his door, opens it up, and

looks outside. The land of Mobius is quiet and peaceful until everyone shouts, "**SURPRISE!**" and Sonic nearly falls

over. Sonic then finds Amy, runs over to her and asks, "Amy, what's going on here?" Amy then says, "It's a party for

you silly," She then points up to a banner that says, "Welcome Home Sonic!" Sonic then says, "Oh, cool," Sonic then

walks over to Knuckles and Tails and talks with them. Suddenly something floats down on a platform and says,

"Welcome Home Sonic," Recognizing whose voice it is Sonic spins around to see a smiling Eggman and asks,

"Eggman, what do you want," Eggman says, "Oh nothing, just to join the party," Sonic asks, "Why?" Eggman says,

"Well you see Sonic I learned that I just can't beat you, so I've decided to stop being evil and start selling trinkets to

the public, In fact you can call me Dr. Kintobor from now on." Sonic then says, "Well Doc, I knew you couldn't always

be evil," So the party continued on with Sonic talking to Amy and Dr. Kintobor and Tails discussing different

mechanical matters. Sonic then notices a shadowy figure off in the shadows. Sonic walks over to it and recognizes it

as Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic then asks, "What are you doing over here Shadow?" Shadow then says, "It's too

difficult for you to understand," Sonic says, "What? That's nonsense, I understand everything, now tell me, what's

wrong?" Shadow then Chaos Controls away from the party.

The next morning, an alarm goes off on Tails' computer as he is startled awake by the noise. Over at Sonic's house

Sonic's shoes are lying on the floor as he and Amy lay in Sonic's bed. Sonic's theme then plays on his cell phone as it

rings. Sonic awakens to it and picks up the phone off the nightstand that it's on. Sonic says into the phone, "Hello?"

Tails on the other end of the phone says, "Sonic, You have to get over here now!" Sonic, who was still groggy at the

time, wakes up from his buddy's alarmingness and says, "I'll be right over," Sonic hangs up the phone, gets out of

bed and as he is putting his shoes on Amy wakes up and says, "Where are you going in a hurry?" Sonic turns

around and says, "I've got to go meet Tails, he sounds a little distressed," Amy then says, "We'll hurry back and I'll

make us some breakfast." Sonic nods, runs downstairs and heads out the door. Over at Tails' house Sonic says,

"What's up?" and Tails says, "Well I had my computer to monitor Mobius incase anything weird happens, just incase

Eggman might have been playing us for chumps" Sonic says, "And?" Tails says, "It apparently picked up a space

time anomaly that appeared not too long ago," Sonic then asks, "A space time what?" Tails says, "A worm hole, but

we'd better stay away from it for now." The screen fades out and fades into Green Hill Zone, where we can see a

lonely wormhole which we go through to a laboratory where we see a boy standing in front of a machine and says,

"I've done it" The light shines on a boy wearing a white lab coat and a green shirt. The boy is Prof. Alex , A specialist

in universe travelology. Beside him is Prof. Sean a specialist in field research and one of Alex's best friends. On the

other side of Alex is Cheyanne, a helper of Alex and Alex's girlfriend as well. Sean then asks, "Well shall we test it?"

The light then shines on a machine that looks like an empty portal. Alex then walks over to the machine and starts

pressing a few buttons on the control panel. The machine then whirs and sputters to life. The portal-like part of it

then spins around revealing an image of Green Hill Zone in Mobius. Alex says, "Aha! It still works!" Everyone one

begins to celebrate when suddenly an alarm goes off on the machine and small objects begin to be sucked into the

portal. "What's happening?" Alex asks and Sean responds, "The portal has become de-stabilized," Then Alex, Sean,

and Cheyanne are sucked into the portal. The three then pop out in Green Hill Zone in an unconscious state. The

portal then closes up behind them. The camera then fades out quickly and fades into Tails lab, where various

Mobians have gathered "Alright everyone gather round," Tails says to the small party he's gathered. "I've just

picked up three life forms that have fallen out of the mysterious portal that had appeared in Green Hill Zone a few

hours ago, after which the portal closed. Sonic, Knuckles, and Blaze I want you to go and pick them up, I'll stay here

and monitor the area to be sure the portal doesn't reappear anywhere else. The trio says, "Okay," and head out of

Tails' lab. When they arrive at the crash site of Alex, Sean, and Cheyanne, Sonic then says, "They're human,"

Knuckles then says, "Well we aren't going to leave them out here are we?" Sonic says, "Alright," Sonic picks up Alex,

Knuckles carries Sean, and Blaze picks up Cheyanne. The three then take Alex, Sean, and Cheyanne back to Tails'

lab. Alex then wakes up in Tails' lab and asks, "Where…where am I?" Alex sits up to see a small crowd of Sonic's

friends gathered around him. Sean and Cheyanne then wake up and sit up too. Sonic then says, "Welcome to

Mobius." Alex gets up and shakes Sonic's hand while Sean and Cheyanne look around Tails' lab. Alex then asks,

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?" Sonic says, "The one and only, and you are?" Alex says, "I'm Prof. Alex, a

specialist in universe travelology and these are my friends Sean and Cheyanne," Alex motions to Sean and

Cheyanne. Sonic then says, "Nice to meet ya," Suddenly Alex and his friends fall to the floor, yelling as we see

energy sparking off of them. Sonic in a state of alarm asks Tails, "What's happening to them?" Tails then takes a

Molecular Scanner Device off a shelf and runs the device over them and then looking at the device says, "Their

molecular structure is changing, probably because their universe is different than ours, their bodies are changing to

adapt to our universe." A white light envelops the three and where was once standing two boys and a girl in lab

coats now stood a green hedgehog, an orange echidna, and a purple cat. Sonic asks, "What just happened?" The

green hedgehog then asks in Alex's voice, "What's wrong Sonic?" Sonic then says, "Look at yourself," The green

hedgehog, which is Alex, looks at himself while the orange echidna and purple cat do the same. Alex then runs

around in a circle and says, "Whoa, I'm a hedgehog!" The orange echidna in Sean's voice says, "I'm an echidna,

Cool!" The purple cat with Cheyanne's voice then says, "And I'm a cat," Alex then says, "If my understanding is

correct, due to our contact with the inhabitants of this universe, while our molecular structure was reassembling

itself due to the portal transportation, when Sonic, Knuckles, and Blaze come into contact with us, their animal DNA

must have mixed with our own, causing us to take these forms." Tails then says, "It makes perfect sense!" Sonic

then ask, "It does?" Tails then says to Sonic, "Let me explain, you see when they were came out of the portal from

their universe, what makes them the way they were was still settling, when you Knuckles, and Blaze, grabbed them,

you contact, due to it not matching up with their universe, caused them to change forms." Sonic scratches his head

and Tails says, "Never mind." Sonic then asks the trio, "So what are you going to call yourselves now?" Alex then

says, "Alex the Hedgehog," Sean says, "Sean the Echidna," and Cheyanne says, "Cheyanne the Cat," Then Tails'

pulls out a device, reads it and says, "Bad news people, according to my scanners the portal that you three fell

through (pointing to Alex, Sean, and Cheyanne) has closed up, so you're stuck here till we can build a new one,"

Alex then says, "Well if were stuck here then where will we stay?" Tails' then says, "I knew you were going to say

that so I'll let you have the house down in Metal Harbor, I used it as a vacation home anyway." Alex says, "Cool,

well anyway while were here why don't we check out the sights?" Sean and Cheyanne nod their heads and head off

towards their new house. We now go to the Death Egg where we see Dr. Kintobor tinkering with a small device that

looks like a wind up toy car. Then Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow appear behind him and Mecha Sonic says, "Sir,

shouldn't we be destroying those blasted hedgehogs?" Dr. Kintobor stops tinkering with the device, turns around to

Mecha Sonic and Shadow and says, "No those hedgehogs are my friends, In fact delete any orders I ever gave you

of destroying them." Then commands scroll across Mecha Sonic's eyes and one word appears in red that says

DELETE ORDERS:IMPOSIBLE. Then Mecha Sonic says, "Impossible sir, you built us to kill those hedgehogs therefore

we cannot delete our primary objective." Dr. Kintobor then says, "GUARDS! Remove these two from my sight." Then

two eggbots grab Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow and toss them outside of the Death Egg onto a platform located

outside. Mecha Shadow says, "Well that went well." Mecha Sonic then says, "Can it Mecha Shadow, it could have

gone better if the doctor hadn't gone all soft," Mecha Shadow then says, "Well I have a plan," Then a hologram

appears of Alex the Hedgehog. Then Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow start laughing evilly. The next day Alex is

relaxing on the couch and he looks up and sees Cheyanne in a bathing suit and says, "Where are you off to?"

Cheyanne responds, "Oh, I'm heading down to the pool, the girls invited me and would tell me what Mobius is like."

Alex says, "Well Sonic invited me to come hang out with him and his friends for a little while in Green Hill Zone, said

something about Gemeral's Juice Bar" Sean says, "That's cool, Knuckles offered to train me in the ways of the

echidna up on Angel Island." The three then head out the door and towards the destinations. Down at the pool

Cheyanne sees the girls and they all motion her to jump in. With a loud, "CANNONBALL!" Cheyanne jumps in.

Laughing the girls begin to chatter about various things, their boyfriends, what Mobius is like, where the closest

shopping mall is. We then look over towards Angel Island were we see Sean and Knuckles talking. We then hear

Knuckles say, "The echidna has four special traits that make it unique, its incredible strength, its ability to fly, its

ability to dig, and its ability to detect where the Chaos Emeralds are and where the Master Emerald is." Sean then

asks, "Anything else I should know?" Knuckles then says, "There's one other ability, but I'll teach it to you once you

master the four other traits." Knuckles then says, "Lets start with strength." Knuckles points towards a giant

boulder and Sean looks at it. Sean walks over and looks at the boulder and asks, "What do I do?" Knuckles says,

"Hit it." Sean draws back his fist and pushes it forward towards the boulder, and immediately after contact the

boulder shatters to pieces. Sean walks back over towards Knuckles and the camera begins to fade out as Knuckles

begins talking. We then fade in to see Alex speeding through Green Hill Zone. Alex while running looks down at a

watch that reads 200mph. Alex then stops at what looks like a bar only without the liquor signs. We then see sitting

at the Bar stools in order from left to right Shadow, Sonic, an empty seat, Silver, and Tails, with General behind the

counter polishing a glass. Alex takes the seat between Sonic and Silver and says, "General, Orange Juice!" A glass is

then seen slide towards Alex with orange juice in it and Alex then asks, "So what do you guys do here?" Sonic then

says, "Well we mostly just hang out here if Eggman isn't trying to destroy us or something." Alex nods his head and

then says, "You know Sonic, I overheard that you and Amy were going out, what's up with that?" Sonic then says,

"Oh no were not going out, were married." Now Alex's jaw nearly drops to the ground, however Alex shakes his

head and asks, "But I thought you didn't like her?" Sonic then shakes his head and says, "No, you see Mobius is a

lot different from the games, because whenever someone down at Sega or Sonic Team comes up with an idea all

they do is open a portal to our world and ask us to do it. The pay is alright and the work is good, its just that

sometimes Sega or Sonic Team has to mess around with our profiles a little bit, they thought that having Amy chase

me while I constantly reject her would be good for ratings while they constantly got us closer together." Alex then

asks, "So if your relationship is real, then what about everyone else's?" Silver says, "Me and Blaze have been dating

for three months, she may seem stern at sometimes but she's really just a nice person, I just think that she's still

mad at me for thinking that Sonic was the Iblis Trigger." Sonic then says, "I kept telling you that I wasn't." Silver

then says, "Hey how was I to know that Mephiles was evil and that Elise was really the trigger." Alex then says,

"Wait, Sonic '06 was real?" Sonic responds, "Yeah, Sega wanted to do another live action thing ever since the first

live action game back when Sonic Adventure happened." Alex looks at Sonic and says, "Huh," Tail then says, "Me

and Cream have been going out for a little while now too, she finds me funny and her mom is OK with me dating

her." Alex then looks at Tails questioningly then turns towards Shadow and asks, "So Shadow, you got anyone

special in your life?" Shadow just sighs and Chaos Controls away. Sonic then whispers, "He's still torn up after what

happened on the ARK." Alex then whispers back, "After all these years and he's still upset?" Sonic nods and Alex

turns back and begins to think. Alex face lights up then and turns towards Sonic and asks, "Does Shadow usually

sulk someplace?" Sonic then says, "He's usually found sitting on a log that directly faces the ARK." Alex then says,

"Perfect, I know just what to do to get Shadow out of his funk." The camera fades out and fades in to see that it is

nighttime and we see Shadow looking out at the ARK. A voice behind him then says, "Nice night out, isn't it?"

Shadow turns around with a Chaos Spear ready, only to see Alex standing there. Shadow then asks, "Alex, what

are you doing here, and how did you find me?" Alex tells him, "How I found you isn't the point, I've got a plan, but it

will be ready by tomorrow, can I count on you to be here tomorrow night?" Shadow nods and Alex walks away as

the camera fades out and fades back in to morning. We see Alex, Sean, and Cheyanne, all sleeping on two different

couches in their new home. We see Sean snoring away on one small couch and on the big couch we see Alex and

Cheyanne, with Cheyanne's arms wrapped around Alex's waist. Alex then slowly stirs and looks around. First

looking over to see Cheyanne next to him, still sleeping. Alex slowly wiggles himself out of Cheyanne's grasp and

heads towards the door. Before Alex leaves he turns back around and says softly, "I'll be back guys." Alex slowly

opens and closes the front door and heads outside. Alex then speeds off towards Angel Island. When Alex gets

there he sees Knuckles and Rouge, both guarding the Master Emerald. Alex then asks, "Hey Knuckles, mind if I

borrow some energy from the Master Emerald?" Knuckles tells him, "I don't mind." Alex then walks towards the

Master Emerald and places his hands on it. The Master Emerald then begins to glow and out of it we see a ball of

energy being formed in Alex's hands. Alex takes the energy ball and begins to walk away when Knuckle says, "Be

careful, don't try to absorb it or you might go Hyper." Alex just responds, "I'll be careful," and runs off. We then see

Shadow waiting at the area where he was last night. We then see Alex approach still holding the energy ball.

Shadow then looks at him and asks, "What's the energy ball for?" Alex responds, "I'll show you, but first can you

teleport us up to the ARK, I don't want to do it because I might risk using some of the energy from the ball." Shadow

sighs and says, "Fine." Shadow then pulls out his green Chaos Emerald from his invisible back pocket and teleports

himself and Alex to the ARK. The camera fades out on the now empty area and fades in to the interior of the ARK, to

see Shadow and Alex just arriving. Alex then asks Shadow, "Where is Maria?" Shadow then asks him, "In the

Infirmary, why?" Alex tells him, "Take me to her, I'll show you." Shadow skates off towards the Infirmary and Alex

follows him. When they get there Alex then asks Shadow, "Why did you stick her in the infirmary?" Shadow simply

responds, "Incase someday, someone found a way to bring her back to life." The two enter the Infirmary to see the

still deceased Maria, lying on a stretcher with a heart monitor beside her, the line on it flat. Alex and Shadow walk

over to her and Alex says to Shadow, "What you're about to see might surprise you." Alex presses the ball of

energy to Maria's body and instantly it begins to change to a hedgehog shape, resembling Amy, except her fur color,

and her clothes were yellow instead. Then the heart monitor begins to beep, one at first, and then beginning to

beat like it normally should. Alex steps back and Maria opens her eyes. Maria then says softly, "Shadow, where am

I?" Shadow walks over to her and looks her in the eyes. Maria sees him and quickly grabs at him and hugs him

tightly. She then says, "Shadow, I thought I would never see you again." Shadow teary eyed simply says, "I know

Maria, I know." Maria then sits up and looks around, She then asks, "Shadow, why am I in the Infirmary, and what

happened?" Shadow then says, "It's been a few years Maria, since what happened, but I never forgot abut you."

Maria then looks at herself and asks, "What happened?" Alex then says, "I can answer that, I knew that the energy

from the Master Emerald could bring people back to life, and that's why I did what I did, however the one thing I

didn't expect was that, because the energy was pure energy, due to my contact with the energy it must have taken

basic hedgehog DNA and stored it in the energy ball, when your body absorbed it the DNA was mixed and you

became a female hedgehog." Maria just smiles and Shadow turns around to Alex and says, "I don't know how to

thank you." Alex pulls out the grey Chaos Emerald and begins to teleport, but before he disappears he says, "Just

be sure to show everyone who's back in town." Alex disappears and the camera fades out. The camera then fades

in to Gemeral's Juice Bar and we see everyone talking, except the seat where Shadow sits was empty. Then off-

screen we hear Shadow say, "Hey guys, guess who's back!" Everyone turns around and Shadow says, "My old

girlfriend, Maria!" Maria steps out from behind Shadow and everyone, except Alex's mouth drops. Sonic then asks,

"But how is that possible, I thought she was dead?" Shadow then tells him, "It's all thanks to Alex." Everyone turns

and Sonic asks, "How did you do it?" Alex begin to explain, "I had taken some energy from the Master Emerald, had

Shadow teleport us up to the ARK, had him show me where Maria was, and then I used the energy on her, knowing

that the energy would revive her, her hedgehog state was due to my contact with the energy, which had drawn out

the basic strand of hedgehog DNA and changed her." Sonic then asks, "So why does she look like Amy, only yellow."

Alex says, "It must be because Amy's female hedgehog DNA is set as the default or something." Silver then asks,

"And the color?" Alex responds, "Well you got me on that one." Shadow sits down at his usual seat and Maria says,

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, but I mostly thank Alex for bringing me back to see my Shadow." Maria then says,

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go meet up with the other girls and discover what I have missed over the

years." We see Maria walk off towards the pool and for once we see Shadow actually smiling. Sonic then whispers

to Alex, "I've never seen him smiling, or happy, ever since I met him back in SA21" We then see the camera begin to

fade out as everyone begins to talk. The camera then fades in as we see all the girls relaxing in the pool. Maria then

says, "It is great to meet you all, despite the fact that I have been gone long." Amy says, "Well, I'm surprised that

you're alive, I mean none of us even knew that the Master Emerald could bring things back to life." The rest of the

girls except Maria begin talking to each other and Cheyanne notices that Maria is just floating in the water, not

talking to anyone. Cheyanne swims towards Maria and says, "Don't worry, I'm new here too." Maria then asks,

"When did you get here?" Cheyanne tells her, "About yesterday." We see the camera fadeout and fade in to see

Alex approaching his house. Alex enters the house quietly as to not alert anyone. As Alex closes the door and turns

around he sees Sean and Cheyanne standing behind him, looking mad at him. Their expressions then change to

smiles as Sean says, "Well you did something right, it may not of been towards getting us home, but it's

something." Sean walks away and Cheyanne kisses Alex on the forehead and says, "I'll start breakfast." We see

Alex just stand there and smile, blushing, while the camera fades out as we see Cheyanne walking into the kitchen.

The camera fades in to see Sonic and Alex lying in beach chairs on the beach. Sonic then asks, "So do you know

when you're going back?" Alex tells him, "I'm not really sure yet, I'm still deciding whether to stay here a little while

longer or go back." Then an object falls down in front of them, kicking up sand. When the air clears Alex asks, "What

was that?" Sonic, however was temporarily covered in a pile of sand, spin dashes out of it and say, "I don't know,

but whatever it is, its got me all full of sand." Alex and Sonic walk over to the object to see that it's a green ball. Alex

and Sonic stare at as it begins to change, slowly from a ball to a robot. Sonic then says, "Oh great, its Mecha Sonic,

why he's painted green I don't know." Alex reaches out to poke what looks like Mecha Sonic, but then, the robot

grabs Alex by the arm and flings him out into the ocean. Sonic says, "Not cool," and begins to spin dash. However

the camera goes into the ocean where Alex was flung. We see Alex slowly descending deeper and we hear him

think, "I hope this works." Alex then begins to underwater spin dash and shoots towards the surface. We then see

Sonic attacking the robot, when behind them the water explodes and we see Alex in his ball form flying out of the

water. Alex lands behind the robot and says, "Ok, that wasn't cool tin head." Alex jumps beside Sonic and asks him,

"Wait, if this is one of Eggman's robots, then why is it attacking us, wouldn't he of reprogrammed them?" Sonic says,

"No its not one of Eggman's, look at the shoulder." The camera zooms in on the robots shoulder and Sonic says,

"Every Eggbot has an Eggman symbol on its shoulder, this one doesn't" The robot then says, "Correct, my master's

are the beings designated Mecha Sonic, and Mecha Shadow, I was created to combat the green one, I am Mecha

Alex." Alex and Sonic then begin to spin dash, charging up power. The two then blast off at Mecha Alex and begin to

spin n a circle around him causing a sand tornado. Mecha Alex begins blasting at Sonic and Alex from inside the

tornado but keeps missing. Alex and Sonic then spin dash towards the robot inside the tornado and continually

attack him. The two then flip the robot out of the tornado and fling him off towards the ocean. Mecha Alex then says

while flying away, "I'll be back!" The sand tornado dies down and Alex says, "We'll great, now there's a mechanical

version of me out there." Sonic says, "And what's worse, he was made by Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow." Alex

then asks, "And that means what?" Sonic replies, "It means that it's determined, and it'll keep coming back till your

or dead." Alex then says, "Comon, lets go back to the others, perhaps Tails can help us with this dilemma." The two

then race off towards Tails' house. After explaining everything that had transpired to Tails, he says, "So, there's a

new robot, deeming himself Mecha Alex, the best thing to do would be to go to Dr. Kintobor's lab and ask him what

the weak spot of Mecha Sonic and Shadow are, seeing as how they're programmed with the Doctor's genius and

should have probably put the weak spot in the same place. Sonic says, "That's a good idea, but how do we get to

him when he's up in the Death Egg?" Tails replies, "With the Tornado of course." Tails then presses a button on a

controller and the doors to his workshop open to reveal the Tornado. Tails jumps into the cockpit and Sonic jumps

on top of the wings. Alex then asks, "Where do I get on?" Tails then says, "On the tail wings." Alex complies and

jumps on and the Tornado flies off towards the Death Egg. When they arrive there they stop on a landing pad. The

three get out of the plane and run towards command central. When they get there, they reach a big door leading

into the command room. Sonic knocks on the door and we can hear Dr. Kintobor's voice inside says, "Come in." The

door opens and the three walk in. Dr. Kintobor turns around from something he was working on and says, "Ah, do

what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Alex says, "We've got some questions about your robots known as Mecha

Sonic and Mecha Shadow." Dr. Kintobor looks at Alex and says, "Sure I'll tell you all about them, but aren't you that

new hedgehog that I've been hearing about, something about how you're a human who changed to a hedgehog

due to some kind of universe incompatibility." Alex extends his hand and says, "Yes, I am Dr. Alex Trapp, a Universe

Travelologist." Dr. Kintobor shakes Alex's hand and says, "I am Dr. Ivo Kintobor, former evil genius, now a regular

genius who just makes trinkets." Alex says, "Yes, I've heard about your…former antics." Dr. Kintobor then says, "So

what do you need to know about my ex-robots?" Sonic then asks, "Ex-robots?" Dr. Kintobor responds, "Ah yes, they

would not delete their orders to destroy you and Shadow, so I had them kicked out." Alex then asks, "Ok, so

anyway now that were up to speed, what are Mecha Sonic and Shadows weak spots?" Dr. Kintobor tells him,

"There's a switch on the bottom right of their feet that if you switch it, it will turn them off." Sonic then asks, "Your

joking right, all these years I've spent fighting them by hitting them on the head and there's been a switch that

turns them off this whole time?" Dr. Kintobor responds, "Yes, well then, why do you need to know what their weak

spot is?" Alex says, "They've built a robotic copy of me and if Mecha Sonic and Shadow were programmed with the

same intellect as you have, then they most likely put the weak spot in the same place on Mecha Alex." Dr. Kintobor

then says, "Well, good luck with that, I'll be here in my lab if you need me." Sonic, Tails, and Alex all walk out the

door and Alex says, "Thanks for your help Doctor." A little while later we see Sonic, Alex, and Tails hanging out in

front of Tails' workshop and Alex says, "Well now all we have to do is wait for Mecha Alex to show up. Mecha Alex

then slams down to the ground and says, "You rang?" Alex then says, "Alright time to end this before people get

hurt." Alex jumps over Mecha Alex's shoulder and looks down to his shoe to see…that there's no off switch. Alex

then asks, "What?" Mecha Alex then says, "Yes, unlike that fool of a scientist, my masters were sure to exclude the

off switch from my feet." Alex then says, "Well. Your masters might not be dumb, but I'm not either!" Alex then grabs

Mecha Alex with his legs and flings him across the field. Mecha Alex stands up and says, "You think you can beat me

by yourself hedgehog?" Alex then appears right in front of Mecha Alex and says, "I don't think I can, I know I can!"

Alex then kicks Mecha Alex into the air and follows him. Tails then looks to Sonic and asks, "Do you think we should

help him?" Alex kicks Mecha Alex back down to the ground and he slams into the ground. Sonic then says, "Nah, I

think he's fine by himself." Alex then grabs Mecha Alex from the hole he was in and tosses him. Before Mecha Alex

disappears we can hear him say, "I will be back again!" Alex then says, "Doubtful." Sonic then asks, "How far did

you throw him?" Alex begins to think and mumble as he adds numbers, he then asks Tails, "Hey Tails, do you have a

calculator I can borrow?" Tails runs into his workshop and runs out with a calculator and hands it to Alex. Alex

continues to mumble and presses buttons on the calculator. Alex then says, "If my calculations are correct, Mecha

Alex should land in Ice Cap Zone." We then see Mecha Alex flying through the air till he lands in Ice Cap Zone, as

Alex had predicted. Mecha Alex then gets up and Mecha Sonic and Shadow appear in front of him. Mecha Alex gets

down on one knee in front of them and says, "My masters." Mecha Sonic then says, "While you were out getting

beat up, we've secured one of the Super Emeralds." Mecha Alex then asks, "How many do we need?" Mecha Sonic

responds, "Only one, but we must wait till the time is right to use it." The camera fades out and fades in to Alex,

Sean, and Cheyanne hanging out with Sonic, Knuckles, and Blaze. Sonic then says, "You three have learned a lot,

but its time we teach you the final thing." Alex then asks, "What do you mean?" Knuckles then says, "To Angel

Island!" The camera fades out and fades in2 to The Emerald Shrine on Angel Island. Knuckles then says, "Well,

besides one of the Super Emeralds being missing, someone probably borrowed it, everything seems to be ready."

Sonic then says, "Since you three know much about our universe, both portrayed by Sega and here, you of course

know our super forms right?" Alex then asks, "Are you implying that were going to be able to access our super

forms?" Sonic responds, "In a way yes, hoping that your bodies can handle the strain." Alex then looks at Sonic and

says, "We were able to survive going through a dimensional access portal, getting our molecules changed, and I

just fought a robot within the past few hours, I'm pretty sure we can handle the strain." Sonic shrugs and says,

"Suit yourself." Sonic then brings out the Chaos Emeralds and places them around Alex, Sean, and Cheyanne. Sonic

then says, "Try to concentrate on all the good things in life, feed off of the good energy and the Chaos Emeralds will

respond, just don't think of anything bad or else you might tap into the dark energy of the Chaos Emeralds and go

dark instead of super." Alex, Sean and Cheyanne close their eyes and the screen begins to go dark, we then see

the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow and spin around the three. Alex then blinks orange and Sean blinks yellow,

Cheyanne on the other hand, does nothing. Alex's spines however begin to rise and he puts his arms in front of him,

crossed. Alex then pulls his arms quickly to his side and his color changes from green to orange as his eyes change

from yellow to red, his spines are now standing up and he is floating. Sean this time extends his arms and he

changes from orange to yellow3 as his eyes also change from yellow to red. Both Alex and Sean are now floating,

but Cheyanne has not changed. Sonic then asks, "Why wasn't Cheyanne able to go into her super form?" Blaze

then says, "I can answer that." Everyone looks at her and she says, "Because I am from a different universe she

must have absorbed my ability to go super via a different means." Sonic then asks, "Which means?" Blaze answers,

"It means that she has to use the Sol Emeralds instead of the Chaos Emeralds" Blaze pulls out all the Sol Emeralds

and hands them to Cheyanne and says, "They work the same way as the Chaos Emeralds." Cheyanne closes her

eyes again and concentrates, this time blinking blue. Cheyanne then changes and all her clothes, including her fur,

change to a blue color, with icicles lining her dress.5 Sonic then asks, "Feel anything?" Alex responds, "Well besides

feeling super powerful and every cell on my body lit up like a Christmas tree, I feel great." Sonic then says, "Well,

then ladies and gentlemen, I give you Super Alex, Freezing Cheyanne, and Hyper Sean." The three then change

back and Alex asks, "What happened?" Sonic then says, "It'll take some time for your bodies to get used to the

energy coursing through them when your in your super states, so your time in them will be somewhat limited, but

the time you can stay super will be slowly extended the more times you go super." Alex then asks, "So now what do

we do?" The camera fades out as we see everyone walking away. The camera then fades in to a dark room to see

the Super Emerald that Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow stole is glowing. We then hear the voice of Mecha Sonic

say, "Status report." We then hear Mecha Alex's voice say, "The badniks have reported that the trio tapped into

their Super forms, but were not able to manage them for long. We hear Mecha Shadow's voice says, "Excellent, then

the time is now, for the fusion." We then see three metallic hands placed on the Super Emerald. We then hear all

three robots say, "Chaos Control," and they disappear from their spots to be replaced by the figure of Cyber Metal

Sonic6 only parts of his spines are red and his shoes are black. The creature then says in a combination of Mecha

Sonic, Shadow, and Alex's voice, "The transformation is complete, now to show those vermin who the true ruler of

Mobius will be." The creature then fly's off and the camera fades out. The camera fades in to see everyone at a

picnic, until suddenly a large metal object lands in the middle of the picnic and everyone begins to run except Sonic,

Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Alex, Sean, and Cheyanne. Alex then asks, "What now?" Sonic says, 'I don't know, but it

ruined a perfectly good picnic." The metal object then begins to unfold to show the Cyber Metal Sonic creature and

Alex says, "Ok, that one's new." The creature then says, "So, you've all gathered in one convenient spot so I can

blast you." Alex then asks, "Who, or what, are you?" The creature then says, "I am a fusion of Mecha Sonic,

Shadow, and Alex, I am Cyber Metal Shadicx" Sonic, Knuckles, Alex, and Sean then rush at Cyber Metal Shadicx and

proceed to attack him. However their attacks appear to have no effect on the robot. Cyber Metal Shadicx then

shoves the group away and asks, "That's all you've got?" Sonic then says, "Not even close tin head." Sonic and

Knuckles then proceed to go Super. Then Super Sonic tells Alex and Sean, "Go, hide somewhere, we've got this."

Super Sonic and Knuckles then fly at Cyber Metal Shadicx and hit him, however their attack does nothing and Cyber

Metal Shadicx laughs and says, "I made sure that I had enough power so that not even your Super forms could stop

me." Cyber Metal Shadicx then proceeds to beat up Super Sonic and Knuckles and hits them hard enough t knock

them out of their Super forms. We then see Maria run out towards Cyber Metal Shadicx, however she was looking

for Shadow and didn't notice the robot. However when she collides with it Cyber Metal Shadicx hits her and causes

her to go unconscious. Shadow, who at the time saw this, runs over to Maria to see if she's ok. Shadow then says,

"Maria, no!" Cyber Metal Shadicx then laughs and says, "Aw, what's the matter Shadow, your little girlfriend have

an, accident?" Shadow then gets up and lightning flashes. We then see the golden rings on Shadows gloves fall off.

Shadow then begins to laugh maniacally as he is surrounded by a red aura. Sonic then says, "Oh no not again."

Alex looks on and says, "Uh oh." Shadow then says, "Chaos…" and teleports. Shadow then reapers next to Cyber

Metal Shadicx, grabs him by the neck, shoves him into the ground and says, "BLAST!" Shadow then produces a

Chaos Blast that envelops Cyber Metal Shadicx and himself and the shockwave pushes everyone else back. When

the blast clears we see shadow back to his normal self, panting. We then see Cyber Metal Shadicx get up,

unharmed, and he says, "Don't you think I would've expected you to do that; I posses approximate knowledge of

your adventures, including the battle with Nazo." Cyber Metal Shadicx then kicks Shadow up in the air then flies up

and blasts him down to the ground. Alex then looks on and thinks, "What do I do, what do I do?" Cyber Metal

Shadicx then finds Alex and co. hiding and says, "I know you three don't even have enough combined power to beat

me, eliminating you will be a piece of cake." The trio then runs away and tries to hide again. They find a different

place and Sean asks, "What do we do; none of us are strong enough to take that _thing_on." Alex then says, "We

could try going Super." Sean then says, "You know what happened when we tried that, we were only able to

maintain it for a few seconds before it fizzled out." Alex tells him, "Well I have a feeling that it will last a little longer."

Cheyanne the says, "I hope your feeling is right." Cyber Metal Shadicx, looking around for the trio, then calls out,

"Oh Alex, where are you?" Alex, Sean, and Cheyanne jump out from behind their hiding place and Alex says, "Were

right here Shadicx." Cyber Metal Shadicx then asks, "Your not going to pull another disappearing trick on me again

are you?" Alex then says, "No, were going to do something that's gonna blow your mind." Cyber Metal Shadicx then

says, "Try me hedgehog." The trio then proceeds to go Super, the lights dimming, the emeralds surrounding them

and finally, their Super states. Cyber Metal Shadicx just looks on and says, "That's supposed to impress me, I've

seen it before, I had badniks watching you when you did it, I also know that you could only hold on to it for a few

seconds." Super Alex then says, "Well this time, you'll be the first one to see it in action." Super Alex then thinks, "I

hope that the Super states don't fizzle out too soon." The trio then charge at Cyber Metal Shadicx and the fight

begins, with hits being exchanged, various blows being inflicted, till finally after a heated battle, Super Alex is

pushed back and says, "Its time to end this!" Hyper Sean and Freezing Cheyanne proceed to beat up Cyber metal

Shadicx as Super Alex cups his hands beside himself and energy builds in them8 till an energy sphere appears.

Hyper Sean and Freezing Cheyanne continue to beat up Cyber metal Shadicx till they leave him in a dazed state and

fly away. Super Alex then says, "Chaos…" Super Alex then shoves his hands forward and yells, "BEAM!" A large

beam then produces from his hands and it envelops Cyber Metal Shadicx who yells, "Curse you hedgehog!" then

disintegrates. The trio then regroup and go to check on the others. They see the Sonic and Knuckles, as well as

Shadow have gathered around Maria. Shadow then looks up at Super Alex, who then proceeds to check Maria's

pulse. Super Alex then says, "Her pulse is beginning to slow." Shadow then says, "Maria, no, this isn't how your

supposed to die." Super Alex then says, "Wait Shadow, I'm fairly sure that I have enough energy to bring her back,

although it will deactivate my Super form." Shadow then asks, "What do we have to do?" Super Alex then says, "All

we have to do is recite the verse Tikal said in Sonic Adventure." Alex then begins, "The soothers are the seven

chaos." Shadow then chimes in, "Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart." Sonic and Knuckles then say, "The

controller is the one that unifies the chaos." Alex's Super form then disappears and forms into a ball of energy,

which Alex presses into Maria. The energy disappears and Alex checks Maria's pulse again. Shadow then asks,

"Well?" Alex then says, "She'll be fine." Maria then blinks her eyes open and asks, "Shadow, what happened?"

Shadow then says, "Alex brought you back to life, again." Maria looks up at Alex and says, "Thank you, again." Alex

then jokingly says, "You've gotta stop dying, I don't have all the energy in the world to keep bringing you back."

Everyone laughs and Maria gets up. Sean and Cheyanne deactivate their Super forms and the camera fades out.

The camera then fades in on General's juice bar to see everyone sitting there, enjoying themselves. Shadow then

asks, "Hey Alex, was reciting that verse really necessary?" Alex then says, "Nah, it just sounded cool to do though."

Sonic then asks, "Well now that the biggest threat in Mobius is destroyed, are you going home?" Alex then thinks

the idea over and says, "Nah, who knows, its only a matter of time before someone else builds some kind of killer

robot or something." Sonic then asks, "And we'll be there to stop them, right?" Alex says, "Right." The camera then

pans up and words across the screen read, "And so, the evil threat known as Cyber Metal Shadicx was destroyed,

never to be seen again, Alex true to his word, stayed in Mobius along with his friends and everyone lived happy

ever after. THE END

(There are a few references, and for those of you who catch them bravo, the second story of this series will be worked on when there is time available, but there is currently no known release date)


End file.
